badgesfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Harry granger
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Badge Wiki! Thanks for your edit! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Blaze fire12 Category:User talk pages Re:Pounce Can you show me an example of where this happens? — Blaze fire12 (talk) 07:22, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Curiosity I am curious. How come you are so interested in this wiki? — Blaze fire12 (talk) 17:50, October 13, 2012 (UTC) New blog post Figured you might be interested in my newest blog post. — Blaze fire12 (talk) 02:55, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Just one thing Just a quick thing to mention, by the way, inter-wiki language links won't work just yet. — Blaze fire12 (talk) 21:19, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Don't edit that one then. I'm at work ill fix later Now Blog Post Badges YES! IT WAS YOU. I remembered not wanting them, and I was looking through my edit history trying to find where exactly I had said that! I dunno where it was said though. In any case, where'd you find the text? I'm curious, cause I couldn't find the names in the files. Thank you though! — Blaze fire12 (talk) 22:56, April 24, 2013 (UTC) :Alrighty, so all the new pages Five Things to Say, Talkshow, Life of the Party, and Public Speaker are now created. Looks like you've got a bit of translating to do :P — Blaze fire12 (talk) 23:40, April 24, 2013 (UTC) ::Ah, well, it's all good now :D — Blaze fire12 (talk) 07:07, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Re: Made a mistake. It's 12. I didn't do Brazilian Portuguese, just Portuguese. — Blaze fire12 (talk) 17:57, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Templates and Interlanguage Wikis Alright, so I noticed you did interlanguage wiki links on template pages. Please be sure to include these links in tags. The interlanguage wiki links from being transcluded onto any pages. — Blaze fire12 (talk) 19:22, May 2, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, it's no problem, I would've forgotten about that myself. And thanks for doing that with the German templates :D — Blaze fire12 (talk) 02:07, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Re:New Page Awesome, thank you! — Blaze fire12 (talk) 17:10, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Template:Interlang Alright, so, Template:Interlang. I brought it over from the Star Wars wiki. One thing I did not know about it was that, despite having language links, pages still showed up on . The main example of this is the Welcome to the Wiki page, which is why I reverted that edit. I mean, we could have the template on pages, but that special page would be full, which I kind of don't like. Should we have the template AND the links? — Blaze fire12 (talk) 17:33, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Talk Pages On the Category talk:10 Point Badges, the interlang link doesn't look correct. It shows up as text instead of how they normally appear. — Blaze fire12 (talk) 16:38, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Help pages Do you have a list of all the talk pages or something? — Blaze fire12 (talk) 14:46, September 14, 2013 (UTC) :I thought I got all of them though...Well, guess I forgot the redirects then. XD — Blaze fire12 (talk) 14:50, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Re: Congrats I figured I should get the exact method on how to obtain it to give details on the page :P — Blaze fire12 (talk) 03:58, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Sharer badges I don't know why it took me so long to understand what you were saying, but I finally get it. Yeah, it should be shared links. I got this :P Thanks! — Blaze fire12 (talk) 21:59, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Re: Self-created badge messages Yeah, that's a problem with Wikia. It's a cache issue. It should update by itself soon. Nice idea to do that! Are you going to do all four images for those badges? — Blaze fire12 (talk) 17:22, November 25, 2013 (UTC) :If you did, that'd be awesome. Plus, it gives you something extra for your daily edits ;) — Blaze fire12 (talk) 17:30, November 25, 2013 (UTC) ::So, I hate to ask, but since you did an amazing job with the unreleased badges, could you do the following: *Category:Badge Unearned Hover Text images needed for Pounce!, Caffeinated, Lucky Edit, and The Creator *Category:Sidebar Badge images needed for Pounce!, Caffeinated, Lucky Edit, The Creator, Addicted, A Wiki Life *Category:Badge Earned Hover Text images needed for Wiki Hero! *Category:Earned Badge images needed for Dedicated, Addicted, and Wiki Hero! — Blaze fire12 (talk) 08:07, November 30, 2013 (UTC) ::Thank you so much for that! :D — Blaze fire12 (talk) 22:17, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Wiki Hero Badge Congrats for the Wiki Hero badge! Lumoshi says: SIMPLICITY, YEAH 16:27, March 1, 2014 (UTC) :I've gotta say. How? I thought you lost a day a while back and I was ahead of ya? — Blaze fire12 (talk) 18:57, March 1, 2014 (UTC) ::Ah, just 44 days. — Blaze fire12 (talk) 19:35, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Help pages Do you know if there are any help pages this wiki is missing? — Blaze fire12 (talk) 11:14, March 27, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks! Got 'em all on here now. — Blaze fire12 (talk) 05:47, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Re: Comment on your userpage I'm editing about twice a day just to be on the safe side :P — Blaze fire12 (talk) 21:59, April 3, 2014 (UTC) : *intense screeching* — Blaze fire12 (talk) 07:32, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! Lumoshi says: SIMPLICITY, YEAH 15:55, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Thanks, I guess I'll try again. Although it'll take much longer to get to the next badge now :P Lumoshi says: SIMPLICITY, YEAH 16:50, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, almost earning the Wiki Hero badge and then losing it would be torture compared to only if you had a couple of months, like me :P Lumoshi says: SIMPLICITY, YEAH 16:53, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the reminder, but I don't really care about the edit streak on this wiki anymore after it reset again. Eh, maybe I'll still keep doing it. Lumoshi (talk) 22:18, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Re: Lucky edit Yeah, I've been working on creating all the MediaWiki pages, or at least null-editing them so they show up as green links instead of red links on . I've also been creating all the talk pages. It's been fun work. It's the last project I can think of for the wiki, to be honest. I dunno what else there is to possibly add. — Blaze fire12 (talk) 02:41, May 1, 2014 (UTC) :Well, I don't have anything else to do. Do you have all the templates and categories linked from here to the German wiki? — Blaze fire12 (talk) 17:57, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Re: Image question Upload new images for badges here. — Blaze fire12 (talk) 18:27, January 1, 2015 (UTC) :No idea then. — Blaze fire12 (talk) 15:26, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Re: New special page Yeah, I have. It doesn't seem to remove pages even though they have an image. — Blaze fire12 (talk) 22:38, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Re: Do you have a source? — Blaze fire12 (talk) 21:31, November 21, 2015 (UTC) :brb crying — Blaze fire12 (talk) 05:05, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Re: Don't you need points to get on the leaderboard? — Blaze fire12 (talk) 00:30, April 27, 2016 (UTC) Renaming of Wiki Hero! Thank you. — Blaze fire12 (talk) 00:28, September 10, 2016 (UTC) Re: Yikes :( — Blaze fire12 (talk) 16:38, April 13, 2017 (UTC) : I'd go with Behind the Scenes thing. — Blaze fire12 (talk) 08:58, April 19, 2017 (UTC) :: Looks good to me! :) — Blaze fire12 (talk) 23:17, April 19, 2017 (UTC) :: Go with whatever they're called atm. — Blaze fire12 (talk) 19:49, April 28, 2017 (UTC) ::: If you want, sure, but I don't think those are a big deal. — Blaze fire12 (talk) 22:04, April 30, 2017 (UTC) Lucky Edit Badge Bad wording on my part. Current wikis with them get to keep them. New ones can't get them. — Blaze fire12 (talk) 00:04, October 6, 2017 (UTC) : Fascinating! Thank you! :) — Blaze fire12 (talk) 18:12, November 23, 2017 (UTC) I got one of these from aj users, but I didn't do many edits and it came out of nowhere, does anyone explain to me if it's a glitch or not? or can an admin or bureaucrat do this? I got one of these from aj users, but I didn't do many edits and it came out of nowhere, does anyone explain to me if it's a glitch or not? or can an admin or bureaucrat do this? Kawaiicat56 (talk) 14:35, December 31, 2019 (UTC) :Go to lucky edit page and see my question. You should be admin if your not admin I think you deserve it Everything is awesome! You are so cool. (talk) 14:28, January 26, 2020 (UTC)